When one meets Royalty
by Savarra
Summary: When Elsa gets asked by Gandalf to come with them on their journey to take back the lonely mountain, she is given the chance to be accepted. But we all know that she has no patience with trouble-makers. *cough*Heirs of Durin*cough* Follows the Hobbit Movies. Is going to be Elsa x"Someone"(-Fili?) Also, it's kind of scary when suddenly you get "graced" with visions of their future..
1. Chapter 1

A cloaked rider flitted swiftly across the narrow roads. The waning moonlight illuminated the pale strands that had escaped from the shadows of the rider's hood. Rider and horse, together they made almost no sound. They were just shadows that dotted the moonlit landscape. Then the rider pulled back slightly on the reins, and the great beast slowed it's pace, almost to a light canter. Then the horse stopped completely. The rider dismounted, and a small chuckle could be heard from the rider. The rider tilted it's head slightly, and talking inside could also be heard. The rider stepped up to the door, hesitated for a moment, then knocked. The noise inside stopped completely.

Thorin had just been given his key, when a knock sounded throughout the hobbit-hole. Everyone in the room stopped talking instantly, and looked to the door. Gandalf walked up to Bilbo, who was also staring at the door, quite confused.

"I thought these were all the guests I would get tonight." Bilbo said quietly to Gandalf. Gandalf grimaced slightly.

"Ah, it seems I forgot just one." He replied. Thorin stood up.

"Gandalf." Thorin said warningly. Gandalf put his hand up.

"Bilbo, I think you'd better go get that." Gandalf said. Bilbo huffed, and walked over to the door. He slowly gripped the handle, turned, then pulled it open entirely. A lithe, cloaked figure stepped in. Then the rider pulled down it's hood. A pale face framed by pale hair uncovered itself from the dark recesses of the cloak. Everyone's jaws dropped. It was a girl. When her eyes landed on Gandalf, her eyes lit up, and her face broke into a nervous smile. Gandalf moved and shut the door behind her.

"Mithrandir." She stated. Gandalf smiled, and pulled Bilbo forward.

"My dear, meet your host, Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo smiled nervously, and tentatively put out a hand to shake hands.

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, at your service." He said timidly. The girl looked at his hand for a moment, then hesitantly shook his outstretched hand.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, at yours." Elsa said simply in reply. Bofur spoke up next.

"You're a queen?" He asked. Elsa merely nodded in return. The room got a bit quiet, until Kili broke the silence.

"But isn't Arendelle where people say there's a crazy snow witch on the loose?" He asked. Elsa glared at him.

"Mithrandir." She asked Gandalf. "I hope you don't mind if this trouble-maker here ends up headless, do you?" Elsa warned. Gandalf chuckled nervously.

"My dear Elsa, I give you my permission to show them. You'll be with them for a while anyway. They'll figure it out sooner or later." He said. Elsa smiled.

"This is going to be fun." She replied, before taking off her cloak and gloves, setting them on a chair.

"Here's a tip. Always make sure that who you're talking about, isn't who you're talking to." Elsa said, and formed a snowball behind her back.

"Payback." She whispered. And she threw the snowball right in his face. The room burst out laughing. That is everyone but Kili and Elsa. Kili was a bit occupied at the moment, and Elsa wasn't done yet. Using her hands, she made a pathway straight to Kili, and everyone backed away from the icy floor, waiting to see what would happen next. Elsa used her magic to change her dress into her Snow Queen dress. (A/N the one frm the movie!) She started walking towards him. The frost starting to climb towards the walls. Elsa then stopped and turned around.

"You know, Bilbo. This is a really bad start. I think I'll refrain from messing up your home." Elsa said, and melted the ice, creating small flurries that flitted around the room for a moment. She changed her outfit back to the one which she had worn before, almost a look-a-like to her coronation dress. She had always liked that dress.

"So you're the snow witch?" Dori asked Elsa. She looked at him.

"Only some call me that, but yes, yes I am." She replied nonchalantly.

"Chicken." She heard Kili. She whipped around, hair flying, and Kili ended up pinned to the wall by icicles and an ice dagger at his throat. He was being stared down by her icy blue eyes, and he felt like he was turning to ice. In other words, he was not having a good day.

"I am many things, but a chicken is not one of them." She sneered, and let him go, but only after freezing him to the wall. She walked into the dining room with the others laughing. Fili walked up to the wide-eyed Kili, and hoisted him off the wall. Fili clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well she seems nice." Fili stated, and walked into the dining room, leaving Kili to stare after her.


	2. I'm an Author's Note! :D

Just an Author's Note... SORRY!

Hey, guys! Sorry for not checking in in so long! No, this is not the real chapter, as you have probably figured out by now! I just wanted to say that I have writer's block because I'm now obsessed with a new fandom. It's Ender's Game/Frozen! I really would appreciate it if you checked it out for me, as not one has reviewed it yet! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will hopefully update sometime soon, but, as I said before, I have acute writer's block. Because of a new fandom. Darn. So I will be seeing you again! Please send me requests! I feel like I'm freaking out. Don't forget to check out my new fandom crossover! THANK YOU! This means a lot to me!

Thank you, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much! :D

~ Savarra


End file.
